Banished
by JasperHale97
Summary: The Cullens left and Bella and Jake are as happy as can be, however, there are more than just vampires and werewolves hiding in the shadows. There is a secret the pack doesn't know about..is anything a myth anymore?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Edward left me last November.

I went through a rough patch, not talking to anyone, going on auto pilot. It wasn't until Charlie talked about sending me to Renee that I snapped out of it. I realized that I was only hurting myself and everyone around me by doing this. If Edward had really loved me he wouldn't have left me, especially in a fucking forest. So I got close to Jake.

Right when I was sure Jake and I were going to start dating he completely ignored me and wouldn't except my calls. I got fed up and went to yell at his ass and, BOOM, he imprinted on me smack dab in the front of his house. The supernatural council contacted them and they are now a world renounced pack of wolves. We have been living a fairly happy life since.

The pack were hesitant to accept me at first but when Paul made a "Necrophilia" comment I went off on him, and cussed him and the Cullens out and n ow I am an official member of the Pack. I also called him Cujo. Needless to say, me and Leah are best friends now.

Speaking of Leah…

"Hey whore, you got anything to eat in this house?" Leah called as she burst through my front door and went straight to the kitchen, a snickering Quil and Jared following her.

I rolled my eyes and got off the couch, waving at Quil and Jared as I passed them. "Do not eat all of my food, you fat ass!"

"Come on Bella, we are growing boys who need their nutrients. Leah too." Quil complained and swung his arm around my shoulder, causing me to get knocked off balance a bit.

Leah called over her shoulder as she found the cookies in the cabinet and held them p triumphantly, "If we return her to Jacob in worse condition than when we got her, we're blaming you."

Quil paled and removed his arm carefully while Jared laughed and hopped up on my counter, looking like a beast in my small kitchen.

"I like how you all talk about me like I'm not here. 'Oh its my turn to keep Bella this week!' I'm not an object." I said sarcastically and crossed my arms, pouting.

"Oh you're not _an_ object, you're _our_ object." Leah soothed and flashed me a grin.

"That makes me feel better." I said dryly.

" We know it does. Hurry up, Leah! We need to make it to the meeting." Jared said impatiently and hopped off the counter and pulled me with him to the door.

"Wait! What meeting?" I asked as I was pulled, rather rudely out of my house.

"Pack business. We came across a strange scent while patrolling and Sam is calling a meeting to talk about it." Quil explained and jumped into the drivers side of my truck and I got pushed into the middle with Leah in the passenger side and Jared in the bed of the truck.

"And I'm going to be there why?" I questioned, then widened my eyes in horror, "Is Jake okay? Is he hurt? Why didn't someone get me soo-"

Leah slapped her hand over my mouth and laughed at me, "Down girl. Your precious Jacob is fine, we just thought you might know something about it since you were with the Cullens for a while and you might've heard something."

"Oh. Why didn't you just say that?" I demanded.

She shook her head at me in amusement and the rest of the car ride was spent in silence. We pulled into the Uley driveway and Jake was waiting on the porch for me. The second the engine was cut he was there opening the door and yanking Quil out to reach me. I laughed at Quil undignified ejection and snuggled into Jakes arms when I was out of the truck.

"I missed you today." He murmured into my hair.

"I missed you too." I said softly.

"I missed you both!" Paul squealed, in a falsetto imitation of my voice, from the door, "Now can we get on with this please?"

Jake growled and pulled me closer for a second before wrapping his arm around my waist and yelling at Paul as we walked into the house, "I don't know how my sister puts up with you!"

Paul wagged his eyebrows suggestively and said, "Oh I can think of a few reasons."

Jacob looked furious and I laughed quietly and pushed him into the living room before anything could happen. I spotted Emily sitting in the love seat in the corner of the room and went to join her.

She smiled at me warmly and asked, "How are you today?"

"I'm doing good. Or I was until I was so rudely removed from my house by the goon squad over there!" I said loudly and Jared, Quil, and Leah started protesting when Jake asked what I meant by 'rudely'. "What about you?"

She laughed lightly and said, "Everything's fine, I finally got to watch my missed episodes of Iron Chef. Speaking of which," She leaned in and lowered her voice to a whisper, "I've got some peanut butter cookies hiding in the pantry that are fresh out of the oven. We have to get them before they notice."

I gave her a serious look and said in a grave voice, "I see. We have to execute mission fat ass. In and out, no questions asked. You read me?"

She nodded, looking serious also, "Yes. We do it while they are discussing this new scent. Ill distract, you retrieve. By the way, do you know what this is about?"

"I was hoping you knew. I was only told they found new scents and that I might know what they are or some shit." I said and shrugged hopelessly.

Sam and Embry finally came in and the meeting started.

Sam stood in the center of the room and addressed everyone, "Jared and Quil came across a new scent while patrolling near the La Push/Seirene border." Seeing my confused look he explained, "Seirene is a..tribe near here. There aren't many Indians there but we heard they were like a Greek immigrant town way back when. Its like our Port Angeles to your Forks. Nobody on the Res can stand them. They are a bunch of rich ass holes with nothing better to do than flaunt it in our faces. Big gates and shit surround the city. At least in the front. There is nothing protecting it from the forests."

"How did I never hear about this?" I questioned.

These are small towns with big gossipers. There is no way in hell teenagers wouldn't talk about some rich town near by.

"Forks hates them too. The name is almost taboo." Embry spat and the others looked as angry as him.

Okay?

"Anyway. Bella, did the Cullens ever talk about a scent that smelled like, I cant believe I'm saying this, but did the ever say anything about supernatural smelling like fruit? We have got this strangest ass scents. We have gotten apple, pomegranate, oranges, it fucking weird."

"Uh..no. So your saying we are looking for the fruit brigade?" I asked dryly and everyone started laughing.

Sam chuckled and said, "No Bella, we are not looking for the fruit brigade. Its just weird. Everyone be on the look out for anything out of ordinary, anything that may strike you as o-"

He was cut off by his phone ringing and he dug it out, raised his eyebrow and answered, "Hello?"

"No we're having a meeting." He paused.

"About the new sc….okay. Well be there in five." He hung up and looked at us confused. "Uh, the council thinks they may know something about this. We need to head to the council building right now."

We got up and slowly walked to the door and I joined up with Jake who wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

Jared spoke up as we started walking to the council building, which was only a few minutes away, "You know, I almost thought I smelled a cat when we found that."

Quil laughed loudly, "So we are looking for fruity cats?"

The others joined him and in their laughing their asses off no one noticed my eyes widen in surprise as I realized what it might be.

"You say you smelled a fruity scent, maybe a feline smell?" Billy asked Jared and Quil.

"Yes sir. We were patrolling near Seirene when we came across it." Jared answered respectively and the council exchanged looks.

Old Quil heaved himself off the chair and went to the book shelf at the end of the barely lit room and returned with a thick book and a piece of parchment.

I leaned closer to Jake and started praying.

"We haven't told you this, but after we made the treaty with the Cullens we had a similar encounter." Old Quil began and the Pack was immediately on guard. Jake pulled me even closer, shaking, and I was almost fully incased in his arms.

"In 1954 Ephraim Black's pack came across a scent much like the one you have now. They followed it towards Seirene and when they were almost to the border a group of woman stopped them. Only there was one problem. They came in as tigers."

The pack look astonished and every hope I had died inside of me.

"Both the pack and their pride phased and when they did it revealed the most beautiful woman any of them had ever seen." Old Quil pointed to a picture of gorgeous women standing on rocks in the ocean. "Any takers on what they are?"

Sam shook his head and looked closer at the page. "Sirens? Like the myth?"

The pack let out sounds of surprise and I closed my eyes as I felt a wave of pain go through my stomach.

"Are you serious? Dad, don't you think this in insane?" Jake stepped forward to stand by Sam and demanded.

"Don't you think werewolves are insane?" When no one answered, Billy kept going, "Their leader claimed that Seirene had been a place of refuge for the Greeks when the Roman war had gone on and some of the sirens wanted to move back for a change of scenery. Ephraim didn't trust them and had heard stories of them luring men to their deaths so he made a compromise, much like with the Cullens. We don't go on their land, they don't come one ours. They mid way point Cliffs and river between our towns were the border. We haven't seen them since."

All was quiet until Sam demanded angrily, "You didn't think we didn't need to know this? I think that is crucial information, Billy."

"We didn't think it was important until now. You need to establish a meeting with their leader to go over the border and see why they came back." Billy ordered and held out the phone. Sam looked at it for a moment before angrily snatching it out of his hands and stalking outside to make the call.

"Is anything a myth anymore?" Paul asked tiredly and ran his hand over his face.

"Apparently not. Do you think there is a Bigfoot?" Seth asked excitedly.

Leah grinned and ruffled his hair, "We're looking at him."

"Hey!" Seth exclaimed, outraged.

I could feel Jacob was upset and walked to him and wrapped my arms around his waist from behind.

He sighed and said mournfully, "Nothing is ever easy is it?"

"No." I said softly.

Sam came in and grunted out, "We're meeting at the border. Phase out now, girls go to the house."

Jake groaned and leaned down to kiss me quickly before running off to join the others.

That left me and Emily awkwardly standing in the room with the council. We walked slowly out the door and made our way to the house.

* * *

**Jake POV**

'_Can't we have one day where nothing is waiting to jump out and surprise us?' Quil whined and we ignored him._

_This is bullshit. We should have been informed of this. The others silently agreed with my fuming._

We smelled their scent and stopped and phased.

"Ready boys?" Sam asked and without answer walked to the meeting place.

Across the river were 4 woman all with a curvy body with long legs and a gorgeous face. One was short and had black hair and green eyes. Another was average and had curly blonde hair and blue eyes. The one on the very right was Tall and had a mess of curly red hair with green eyes and a defiant look to her. The one in front of the others and probably the leader was tall with caramel colored hair and shocking blue eyes and looked very serious whereas the others were smirking at us and batting their eyelashes.

"Thank you for meeting us." Sam said and nodded to the caramel haired girl.

"Your welcome. We would have called a meeting if you hadn't. My name is Brianna, the red head is Allison, the blonde is Amber, and the short one is Melissa." She introduced with a sweeping hand.

Sam pointed at us, "I am Sam, this is Jacob my Beta, Jared, Quil, and Leah. The others are patrolling. Now that we have been introduced, why is it that you've come back?"

Yes. Why? I could be spending time with Bella.

"We thought it was time for a scenery change…Also a vampire that was being held prisoner was said to have run towards here so we came to investigate."

"Well as you can see there are no vampires here."

"Yes, but he may come this way."

"Then we would be more than capable of handling it."

I watched as argued back and forth and felt an eerie feeling creep up my spine. I scanned the area and finding nothing I tuned back into the conversation.

"…highly dangerous. He has killed his own mate." She tried to reason with Sam.

Well that one is a shocker. Vampires don't kill their mates. Its almost like a werewolves mate. You don't fuck with them.

Sam opened his mouth to speak but was cut off as something sickly sweet smelling and white barreled past us towards the res.

"GO!" Brianna shrieked at the girls and they phased and began the chase.

We followed suit and ran along side them, jumping at him from different angels but never getting him.

'_He is getting closer to the house Sam.' I growled as my thoughts turned to Bella._

'_I know Jacob. Close gap ar-Paul look out!'_

The vampire lunged at Paul but didn't hit him because the others joined in and Quil intercepted. They went rolling before the vampire totally disappeared.

'_What..'_

Emily's scream cut through the air and we immediately hauled ass to Sam's house.

Sam's thought were focused on getting to Emily as fast as possible and we were all seeing red, knowing the imprints were in danger.

Bella better be fucking okay.

We busted into the huge backyard, the sirens close behind, to see the vampire across the yard having a stare down with Bella who was kneeling on the ground holding Emily.

I snarled at him but he didn't even look out way.

_I have to get to Bella out. I have to get Bella out. Imprint. Protect. Keep safe. Mate. Mine._

My thoughts were running on pure instinct and I was going crazy trying to think of a way to get her out.

He better stop fucking looking at her like that.

Brianna phased, totally clothed, and gaped at the scene in front of us.

The vampire finally looked at us then turned back to Bella and….

Lunged.

* * *

**Authors note***

** So do we like it? Should i be ashamed i posted this story? Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Bella POV**

It was almost slow motion as I watched the vampire lunge at us. I grabbed Emily and tried to push her out of the way but before I could even move my arm a giant, red, roaring wolf jumped the vampire and tore its head off in one motion while Sam crouched in front of us protectively, growling menacingly.

Emily sobbed in relief and I held her close to me, making shushing sounds. I stared wide eyed as the sirens went to gather the pieces of the vampire that Jake was currently ripping to shreds.

No one noticed the other vampire creeping along the edge of the yard.

No one noticed the other vampire watching us closely.

Until it took off with me.

"Jake!" I shrieked as I was roughly grabbed and carried into the forest at an incredible speed.

I heard his answering roar and knew all hell was about to break loose.

"No one can help you girlie." The vampire with black hair chuckled darkly.

"I beg to fucking differ, you don't know my friends like I do. I suggest you put me down befo-"

"Before what?" He interrupted with a evil smirk, "You'll seduce me to death?"

I stared at him with a blank face and said, "No that is not how I normally do things, I was thinking more along the lines of ass whoopin."

"I know what you are. You smell like them." He said and picked up the pace, no doubt hearing and smelling the pack getting closer.

"Like who? The wolves? Yeah I'm the betas mate, you know what that means? Off-limits."

"No like the sirens. Zeus's sirens. Know what that means? Ran-som."

"I have no idea what the hell you are talking about."

"Fuck!" The vampire cussed and we went flying through the air.

Brianna caught me in her arms and set me gently on the ground.

"Are you okay sweetie?" She asked softly, moving to touch my shoulder but I flinched away, tears welling in my eyes.

I couldn't look at her after what happened.

She looked at me in concern but Jake grabbed me before she could ask anything.

He ran his hands over my body checking for injuries that weren't there. I stilled his hands and looked into his eyes.

"I'm okay." I said softly, "I'm okay."

He pulled me to him, my feet dangling off the ground and choked out, "I was worried I hit you. You have to promise to stay by my side whenever they are around."

I responded by hugging him tighter around the neck.

He stood there holding me and breathing in my scent before setting me down softly on my feet and turning to the sirens, "Thank you."

They smiled and turned to head to Seirene.

Brianna looked back one last time and called to us, "Treaty's still on!"

Fuck.

Paul snorted and everyone let out short laughs.

Same old Brianna

* * *

We were resting back at Sam's place. Jacob had his arms thrown around my shoulders and we were taking up the whole couch while the others where strewn across everywhere.

"I demand a refund." Quil exclaimed, pounding his fist on the table and breaking the silence we were in.

"A refund?" Embry questioned with a cocked eyebrow.

"Yes. A refund. Vampires and werewolves were enough for me, I didn't need to through sirens into the mix!"

I laughed loudly at him, "Trust me Quil, you aren't the only one who wants a refund."

"Oh yeah? And what would you want a refund for? You have these studly men to look after you." Leah said teasingly.

"I'm not sure what men you're talking about." I said dryly.

Rachel busted out laughing and waved her hand in front of her mouth, "Ohhhhh! Burn!"

Paul growled and she ducked out of the way of his attempt to grab her.

Jacob gasped, "Oh how you wound me!" He grabbed his heart dramatically and sank in his seat.

I rolled me eyes, hiding a smile, "You're a retard."

He grinned at me and went to tickle my sides. I shrieked and the others laughed and cheered him on.

"Stop! Stop! I give!"

Still laughing he hauled me up against him and kissed my forehead.

"Anyone want to watch a movie?" Emily asked.

A chorus of yes's met her and she got up to put in a DVD.

I was laying across the couch with my back to Jake about halfway through the movie when I finally got back to the task at hand.

What are the sirens really doing here?

It cant be just a normal decision. They wouldn't just up and move for a scenery change. Or for a vampire running loose.

It doesn't make any fucking sense!

I closed my eyes and decided to try and take a nap and slowly drifted off.

* * *

I was awakened by the shrill of Sam's phone ringing.

"What..?" I asked groggily and sat up, finding Jake across the room with the pack.

"You said you were the only ones that would be coming here." Sam barked through the phone. "Paul! Jacob! Go meet up with the sirens, now!"

They nodded and on the way out Jake stopped to give me a kiss. He held me tightly to him and claimed my lips in a passionate kiss.

"What's going on?" I rasped when he pulled away.

He looked at me with worried eyes before his face got hard and I knew it wasn't my Jake, it was a wolf protecting his mate.

"Something has came up. Sam will explain. Stay here. Don't go outside and if something tries to come in you scream. Do you understand?" He growled out. I don't think I had an option.

"Yes. Please be safe." I pleaded and touched his face. His eyes closed momentarily and I wished we could stay like this.

"Ill try." He whispered then ran out to join Paul leaving me staring after him brokenly.

It felt like a part of me had been taken away,

"Well you should have mentioned that!" I jumped when Sam yelled, still on the phone.

I shot an alarmed look at Emily and she left her place by Sam to come give me a hug.

"Everything will be okay. I'm not sure what exactly is going on but from what it sounds like, some more of their kind are coming because of something and the pack isn't happy." Emily said softly and stroked my hair.

My body went still at her words. My breathe started coming in pants.

"Bella?"

Oh god.

Are they coming to get me?

Am I in trouble?

Did I break the treaty by staying here?

"Bella what's wrong?"

Have they decided to put me on a death sentence after all?

A hand slapped me across the face and I looked up in shock.

Leah was standing in front of me with her hand still raised and a shocked Emily and Sam behind her.

"Chill the fuck out woman!" She exclaimed and shook my shoulders.

My mouth opened and closed a few times before something came out, "You…..You slapped me."

"Yes she did. And she is going to get ripped a new one by Jacob because of it." Sam said exasperated. Leah opened her mouth to retort but stopped and she and Sam growled and ran out of the house.

"Embry! Brady! You stay here and guard the girls. Everyone else with me!" Everyone scrambled out of the house.

Rachel walked on shaking legs to us and asked, "What is happening?"

"I don't know Rach. I don't know." Emily said distantly and stared into the woods were the others had run off. We stood there in silence for a good five minutes before Rachel grabbed our hand and drug us to the kitchen.

"Well it wont do us any good sitting here worrying about them. I want something with sugar. Emily you make some cake. Bella you make a pie. And I will make rice crispies."

"Why do you get the easy one?" I demanded and went to get the things out of the cabinet.

"Because it was my idea." She said like it was thee most obvious thing in the world. Emily and I rolled her eyes but proceeded to make the sweets.

We had to get our mind off of them somehow.

* * *

Come on.

Coooommme onnn.

My leg was bouncing up and down while I sat on the barstool waiting for the pie to be done.

And for Jacob to come back.

It had been an hour since they ran out and we haven't heard anything since.

A loud snarl came from the woods and we all jumped up and ran to huddle in the kitchen.

"Was that one of u-AHHHHH!" Rachel whispered but ended in a scream as four very large men broke through the French doors in the living room. I grabbed her and Emily by the collar and hauled them behind me and started backing up.

"You're coming with us." The one with bright blue eyes and sandy hair growled. He was tall with a wide frame and muscled body.

My heart constricted.

_Alex._

He grabbed Emily and Rachel started screaming at them

"Let her go you son of a bitch! We aren't going anywhere!" She started kicking furiously at her captor who had light brown hair and dark brown eyes, and very toned arms

_Daren._

Finally the one with bleach blonde hair and grey eyes grabbed my waist and flung me over his shoulder where I hung limply.

_Travis._

"Bella! Fight dammit! And you! You cant take us anywhere!" Rachel was shrieking as she was carried out in a similar fashion. Emily was thrashing around and almost kicked Alex in the goods.

"Watch it! We are taking you as collateral. You pack isn't being very cooperative." He tsked and then we all went out like a light.

* * *

I blinked open my eyes slowly and looked at my surrounds. Rachel, Emily, and I were in chained to a wall in the sirens dungeon. They were both still unconscious and the pack was arguing with...the Serane.

Im fucked.

"LET THEM GO NOW!" Jacob roared and attempted to lunge at Alex but Sam held him back. The sirens were standing behind the serane looking apologetic. The serane are the male equivalent to a siren.

"We needed your attention...I think we got it." Alex grinned devilishly.

"Listen we don't have anything to do with your fucking rebellion. Let us go."

My eyes widened.

Rebellion?

I didn't start that did I?

"Well we don't know that. So I am going to walk over to this pretty thing here and you are going to tell me what you know or she is going to loose a finger." A deathly calm voice said and walked down the stairs into the dungeon like room we were in.

I froze

The pack was roaring at him and he walked to the jail cell we were in and stepped inside, closing the door firmly behind him. In the light it revealed a tall, muscled body with almost black hair that had a red tinge to it and brilliant green eyes.

_Daniel._

He strutted over to me and grabbed me by the back of head, fisting my hair in his fist and yanked me up to him. Jake snarled loudly and again tried to come at me. I closed my eyes, holding back tears. So he would be the one to kill me.

"Now. Tell me what you know."

"We don't know anything, let her go!" Sam yelled and Daniel grabbed my hand and squeezed it _hard._

The bones started creaking and Jake yelled out desperately, "Bella!"

"Bella!" Daniel mocked. He squeezed harder and my bones were straining under the force. "We know the vampire came here looking for something. What did he want?"

"We don't fucking know! He said something about Zeus?" Jacob rasped harshly, his body trembling.

"Zeus." Daniel raised his brow in surprise.

Oh shit.

"Yes he said something about Zeus, a siren, and something about breaking a treaty. Thats all we know I swear!" Leah screamed as he continued to put force on my hand.

"Anything else happen?" He demanded and lifted me off the ground.

Brianna stepped forward, a determined look on her face, "This is unnecessary and you know it. Thats exactly what he said, well and he ran off with her." She gestured to me.

"He did?" He questioned and pulled me to look in his face. He squeezed harder and I finally felt the break coming.

"Strong one. This one is." Alex commented.

"Seems so.." Daniel said and my bone broke with a resounding crack. I shreiked and Daniel just dropped me on the ground and I knelt there cradling my broken hand listening to Jacobs furious snarls.

Alex's widened his eyes as something finally clicked, "He trying to find her." He whispered.

Daniel whirled on him and looked at him with anger filled eyes, "No. Its impossible."

"There is no other explanation. He needs her to break the treaty between the serane and the sirens. All hell would break out and it would be beneficial to them. You need a direct descendant to do it." Alex pointed out grimly.

"So he thought it was _her?"_ He said disgustedly and pointed at me.

_Well then_.

"They do resemble each other." Travis drawled and cocked his head to the side.

"I guess we just have to eliminate their hope." He growled and stalked over to me.

"NO!" Emily screamed. I guess she woke up.

The rest of the pack phased and tried to ram the door to the cell.

"Simplest way out." He said almost apologetically to me and grabbed me by the neck and pushed me over his head against the wall. His hand tightented around my neck and I grabbed his hand and started choking in breathes.

"You...really...gonna...do...this?" I rasped.

He shook his head and murmered, "Sorry little girl."

"Im...not..little...and you're...an...asshole.." I glared at him and he narrowed his eyes and moved his hand further down my neck. His hand reached the chain where my pendant was hanging and he widened his eyes in horror and loosened his grip.

"You gonna kill me Daniel?"

* * *

**_What'd you think?_**

**_Review!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

He stared at me in shock. Not moving. Not breathing. Just standing there holding me up.

The others let out sounds of surprise but I didn't bother to look. I was having a staring match with the brother that ruined my life.

"Daniel, you put her down right now!" Brianna screamed and pushed past the pack to get in the cell.

He let me go and I fell limply to the ground. He backed up, looking at me like I would single handedly bring his death. Brianna ran to me and gathered me in her arms.

"Why didn't you tell us you were here?" She asked softly.

I glared at her and ripped myself from her embrace, "Why do you think? I want to fucking get away from you people!"

She looked at me with a pained expression and opened her mouth to say something but I cut her off, "I don't know what's going on. I don't want to know what's going on. You live here that's fine. Just leave me the hell out of whatever you are doing."

Daniel spoke up then, his voice shaky, "I didn't know that was you..I wouldn't have done it if I had.."

"Wouldn't you?" I asked scathingly.

"No." He said firmly. "No I wouldn't."

Sam and Jake phased.

"What the hell is going on!" Jacob roared.

"Your girl friend is the missing link to this little puzzle." Alex said wryly.

"Bella. What. Is. Going. On." He demanded angrily.

I tore my eyes from my stare off with Daniel and pleaded, "I just didn't want to go back. I promise!"

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked wearily.

Everyone was staring at me and I wish the floor would just open up and swallow me whole. To my horror my eyes filled with tears and I squeezed them tightly shut to stop them from falling.

Brianna must have saw this so she stood up and ordered, "This isn't a conversation to have in a dungeon. Why don't we go up to our quarters and continue this there?"

We were in the living area of the sirens living quarters. Nobody was sitting down. Everyone looked angry.

"Bella." Sam warned and Jacob snarled at him in response.

I felt vulnerable as I stood in front of my new family and my old one.

"Jacob..I haven't been very honest with you." I started.

"Will you just get on with it!" Travis demanded.

"Why do you even know what she is going to say?" Leah retorted.

Travis just walked to me and pointed at me, "This. Is the worlds most famous Siren. That." He pointed at Daniel, "Is her brother. He leads the Serane. She." He pointed at Brianna, "Was her best friend. The rest." He gestured with a sweeping hand to all the siren folk, "Were their charges.

"What the fuck Bella!" Rachel screeched.

I dropped my eyes in shame and continued were Travis left off, "I lead the most powerful group of Sirens. We were called to do a clean up one day for one of the other groups messes. When we got there one of the Serane representatives was there. It was well known that we couldn't stand each other. I heard him scream and ran around the building to find out what was wrong. When I got there, there was a knife in his chest and someone was running away. I knelt by him to check his pulse and I ended up getting blood on my hands…" I trailed off, "Someone had heard him and came to check on us. They thought I did it and I was charged with murdering an official. Because of my position I was given exile over death. But now instead of speaking of me with respect…they speak of me as if I'm a traitor. My name is practically taboo."

The pack was speechless. Leah finally spoke up, "You could have told us."

I whirled on her and said sadly, "No. No I couldn't have. I wanted to get away from this. I should of known I couldn't."

"We were with you! We believed you!" Brianna exclaimed.

I raised an eyebrow and gestured to Daniel in response.

Daniel walked to me and stood in front of me, "I did not convict you."

"No but you sure as hell made sure that they exiled me."

"Would you have rather I let you died?" He yelled angrily.

"I would have rather you have been on my side. You didn't even question it. You just believed what they said. I'm not a murderer!" I screamed.

I saw the sirens out of the corner of my eye try to escort the pack out of the room, "Leave them. This is all I have to say on this matter."

I looked him in the eye, "I am going to walk out of here and continue my exile in some form of pea-"

"We need your help. There is the beginning of a rebellion happening. A few sirens under Briannas control are being defiant. Vampires are refusing our rule as the leading supernatural force. Even some of the serane aren't cooperating. The vampires are trying to find you. They want to break the truce between the sirens and the serane." Daniel spoke harshly.

"I do not see how that is my problem."

"Bullshit! The only way to break the truce is by your blood and you know it!"

"I wont do it. Plain and simple."

"It doesn't work that way."

"It doesn't? Then do tell how it does.'

"The reps will think that your helping them."

"I don't even want to talk to you!"

"I realize that. Come back with me to the rep consol. I will explain what;s going on and how you can help." He tried to convince me.

"The minute I step back on rep land I 'will be prosecuted with the harshest punishment.'" I said sarcastically and stepped back from him. "I think you remember hearing that.

I walked to the door and motioned for the pack to follow. I got to the door and turned around, "I am sorry about your rebellion but I cant help."

"Dad is going to be pissed."

I looked at him with fire in my eyes, "Dad can kiss my ass."

* * *

We walked back into Sam and Emily's house. No one talked on the way back. No one would even look at me.

They walked into the living room but I stayed in the door watching with sad eyes.

Jacob sat down and noticed I wasn't sitting with him, he looked up and gave me a confused look, "What are you doing over there?"

Everyone finally looked at me and I spoke softly, "I understand that you're mad at me. I know this is a lot to take in. If you want me to leave…"

"Don't be ridiculous. Yes, we are hurt that you didn't trust us enough to tell us but we understand that you wanted to get away from your past." Emily scolded. The others nodded and Jacob patted the spot next to him.

"Come sit." He said calmly.

I walked over to him and carefully sat about a foot away from him. He rolled his eyes put one hand on my leg and the other ont eh shoudl away from him and pulled me over to him, tucking me into his side protectively.

"So your a siren?" Quil asked like it was an everyday thing. Well i guess it is for us.

"Yeah..."

"What the hell does a siren do?" He asked the question everyone was thinking.

"More like why does a siren do what they do." I said dryly, "A siren, don't say shit Quil, can pretty much control your...desire level?"

They looked at me blankly, "Uh, they can seduce anyone er, make them uh happy.."

I was still getting zero response.

Fuck it.

"Alright! A siren can make you horny. She can put enchantments on you that can make you more easily susceptible to getting turned on by things. Shit like that. She can make you want to do things you wouldn't normally do. It only works on men. Thats why the serane are there, because they work on females. We are grouped by power. The more powerful you are at controling it the higher you are in rank. There are teams and shit. Prides we like to call them because we turn into tigers. We turn into tigers because well we dont know, we think it was a defense mechaism." I spoke quickly.

They stared at me in shock before bursting into uncontrollablt laughter. I scowled at them.

"All...this...over...someone who can...give you a...boner without... looking." Leah gasped out, clutching her stomach. I glared at her and moved to get up. Jake grabbed my waist still laughing and pulled me into his lap.

"Don't be like that. We just think its amusing." He cooed.

"I do not think this is funny. Not one thing. Do you realize we run the supernatural world? You don't know about us unless you are top of the chain." I said beligerently.

They sobered up and looked at me. Sam spoke up, "We didn't mean to offend you. Why are you so hiden?"

I looked at him squarely, not blinking, "You know the Greek gods?" I asked.

He looked surprised but nodded and said, "Yeah. Why?"

"They're real." I said shortly.

They were quiet for a moment before Jared spoke up,

"Alright. Now you're fucking with us."

I glared at him, "No I'm not. The sirens are the closet link to them. Some of us are demi gods. Some of the most powerfull people and supernatural are. The sirens and serane do the Gods dirty work. Thats why were so irrisistible. So we can do things easily. A god can't interfere directly with something so they send us to do it."

They widened their eyes and I scoffed.

You would think they would expect something like this.

"Are you sure they just don't tell you this so you keep working?" Leah asked carefully.

"Oh I'm fucking sure. Daniel is too."

"Speaking of Daniel, how'd he figure out it was you?" Sam asked curiously.

"Same way I'm sure the gods are real. He touched my necklace. He has one too and it has the same energy running through it." I took it out and showed them the mark of Zeus, "Shows that Zeus is our daddy."

They jumped up and ran to look at it and I felt Jake's shock through the bond. Embry tried to touch it but i swatted his hand and shrieked, "Dont touch it unless you want it to fry your hand off!"

They backed away and sat down. Jacob looked down at me and asked brokenly, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I couldn't. It was too much." I said desperate for him to believe me.

"Don't keep something like this from me again." He said sternly.

"I won't." I told him honestly.

"What was the vampire talking about?" He asked. I could see the fury he still had from the encounter and ran soothing circles on his chest.

"Zeus's sirens. The top dogs so to speak. We are, or they are I have been kicked, the best at controlling their powers. We did the hard stuff. We arranged meetings with the serane. It was easier for me because my brother ran the serane and I didn't have the usual problems the head siren did. I was automatically moved to head siren when we revealed that I was Zeus's daughter. Same with Daniel. We have a treaty that establishes a truce between the two communities and the supernatural community as we know it would collapse if it was broken. Only a direct descendant of the siren who made it could break it. Me. Thats why so many people want me." I explained.

They nodded thoughtfully and I looked at Jake when he tightened his arms around me. "No one will hurt me. You would have to be a fool to hurt a God's child."

That didn't seem to help much.

"What does this mean for us?" Sam asked.

"Nothing. You will continue on as if nothing happened. The sirens will be there yes but i doubt you will be called in or anything. Just ignore it." I waved off his question.

"Alright. Who wants to watch a home movie i found the other day of Jacob beating the shit out of Quil?" Rachel asked.

"No!" Quil yelled, horrified.

"Put it on!" Paul cheered. She walked and did just that.

* * *

When it was over we were laughing our asses off at a scowling Quil and triumphant Jacob.

"That is how you teach someone a lesson." Jake said grinning.

Quil muttered some profanities and Emily asked us to help make dinner.

We were about to put the chicken in the oven when we heard yells from the living room. I ran in and Jake had me in his arms and as far away from the door in seconds. I tried to peek out from between his arms but he growled at me when I tried. It started raining hard and lightning flashed.

Not now..

Thunder shook the house and I spoke up.

"Jacob you have to let me go outside."

"Are you insane? Lightning is striking left and right." He asked me with an incredulous look.

"Now you have to let me. Thats my dad." He dropped his arms and followed me outside. I walked calmly and threw my head back.

"What now? Haven't I been threw enough?" I asked the sky.

Lightning flashed in front of me and knocked me off of my feet. Jacob scrambled for me and went to touch me but jumped back when he was shocked. The pack ran to me but stopped when they saw me holding somethingin my hand.

I stared in a mix of wonder in horror and whispered, "Oh no."

"Bella, what is that." Jacob asked carefully.

"The spear of Zeus. It holds a strong lightning bolt. He only gives it out when one of his children...are named a champion. Its been a thousand years since hes given it to someone." I looked at them with tear streaked eyes, "I have to help them. I have to help with the rebellion. Max is dead and I have been named the champion of the Gods in his place."

* * *

**Daniel POV**

"We need more time!" I exclaimed angrily and pounded my fist on the table.

"That is not an option. We know what they want now. We have to find a way to work this without enraging the gods." Greg, the lead rep told me calmly.

I had been fighting with the representative from both siren and serane councils for the past hour. They found out the vamps want Bella and are trying to get me to admit she killed him. I am trying to buy us some time. They want to find her to assure the treaty. But they want her prisinor for the rest of her life.

"Thats bullshit!" I said harshly.

"Where is Max? Shouldn't he be helping with the rebellion?" Someone asked from the crowd watching us. Oh yes, we have every siren and serane watching this little get together.

"He has been unavalible for the past few days and will remain so." He spoke coolly.

I looked at him suspiscouly, "What have you done? He was a son of Ares and Ares wont take kindly if you harmed him."

"I can assure you I did nothing." He said with a dangerous smile.

"What is that suppossed to mean? We need help!" I yelled.

"Thats why I'm here obviously."

We all turned to the door to see my sister standing there looking at us with a raised eyebrow. She had her hair in loose curlse pulled away from her face. She was wearing black skinny jeans or whatever in some flashy looking pointy boots. She had a white shirt that stuck to her like a second skin with a black jacket and a long necklace with a rose on it.

"What is she doing here?" People started shouting at the reps and her but she jsut walked calmly down the aisle and to the middle of the room where the champions colors were flying. A pit lay there that held a mace with poison that claimed him champion.

Isabella _what_ are you doing?

Without looking at anyone she pulled a spear out of nowhere and threw it into the pit. Brilliant light flashed and I had to close my eyes.

When i opened them she was standing there staring at us with a wry expression. Instead of Ares colors of red and black everything was gold and white.

No...

She raised her right arm and showed everyone the mark of the Gods on her forearm. It was a round symbol that was simple. It had a black star with a gold circle around it.

"I am the champion of the gods and you will listen. Anyone who objects can shoot the shit with my dad." She paused and looked around, "I don't recommend it."

* * *

**Authors note***

** Well? Do we like?**

** Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I sighed at their shocked faces. We all knew this was a possibility, that I would take over when Max kicked the bucket. Just now it's a reality….Obviously they couldn't do shit to me but they could pitch a fit and make things difficult.

Only question is…whose going to protest first.

"Is this a fucking joke?" Anya shrieked. Bitch is leader of the pride directly under my old one and has been gunning for my spot for years.

Alright boys and girls, raise your hand if you saw that coming.

I crossed my arms over my chest, "Would I fucking be here if I was? The gods have chosen me as their champion. Are you saying that the god's choice is a joke?"

She sputtered, "Of course not. But….you? Of all the fucking people! You killed one of our own for fucks sake!"

I snarled at her, "Once again; I have told you the truth. I did not kill him. You can choose not to believe me but the facts remain the same. I did not do it. Now will someone tell me what the hell this rebellion is about?"

Silence met me until Greg spoke up, very ungreek name… "We do not need your help." He said coldly.

I raised my eyebrows and I saw Daniel close his eyes and take a deep breath out of the corner of my eye. "Alright then. Don't get yourselves killed." I called as I walked out of the door.

"No! Isabella come back! Damn you! She could have helped us!" Daniel called after me then started yelling at the representatives. I heard Brianna and Travis add their own comments as well and soon the whole room was fighting. I continued outside and was met with the sight of Nick. I scowled at his grinning face and walked past him.

"Didn't go so well?" He teased and threw his arm around me. I shrugged it off and glared at him. "Oh come on. Lighten up."

"Are you seriously telling me that? I have been exiled from the Siren world and up until last night I was perfectly fine with how life was going. Now I have had to explain to my boyfriend and his pack of werewolves who and what I am, talk to my brother, who I could have gone the rest of my life without seeing by the way, and Max died and I was chosen as champion in his place. Plus, who the hell are you to tell me to lighten up? Your dad is the friggin god of the underworld!" I shrieked.

He stood there and let me scream at him and simply asked, "Feel better?"

I sighed, "Much. This is bullshit. Why would they pick me?"

He threw his arm around my shoulders and started guiding us to his car, "Well, you are a very powerful siren for one. You are Zeus's daughter. For some reason, before the representative incident, most people liked you. You don't take shit. You look for the facts. And you're loyal." He stopped at the car and looked me in the eye, "You aren't going to run off and join the other side like some of theses fuckers and the gods recognize that."

I didn't have a response for that.

We got in the car and he speeded onto the road. After five minutes of silence I finally asked hesitantly, "Nick? If I ask you something will you promise to answer truthfully?"

He shot me a side ways glance but affirmed, "Yes."

"Did or do you think I killed him?"

He slammed the breaks and I grabbed the dash board in a death grip, "What the fuck?"

He looked me in the eye and said firmly, "No. I know you didn't kill him. You know you didn't kill him. Screw what everyone else thinks. It doesn't matter."

I glared at him and yelled, "Easy for you to say! You aren't a Serane, you don't live in their society. You grew up with other demi-gods learning to be a hero. I grew up with those bitches learning how to trick people into getting what I want. They! Were the people I grew up with. So while you may think their opinions don't matter to me, think again. My pride was my family. Now I don't even have that."

He looked hurt, "You have a family," He said quietly.

"Do I? Where are they? I have the pack but I refuse to get them mixed up in this shit. Anyone else? Yes I probably have had hundreds of 'cousins' but how would many actually give a shit?"

"I give a shit." He said softly. He started driving again.

I sighed and gave him a guilty look, "I'm sorry. I know you do. Its just everything is so fucked up and I'm still mad at Da-wait were are we going?"

He gave me a 'duh' look, "I am taking you home."

"My home is in Washington." I told him, "Not New York. It hasn't been for a while."

He shot me an irritated look, "Why do you have to be so difficult?" He turned around non the less.

I flashed him a bright smile, "You love me. Don't act like its not true."

I didnt get a response.

Five minutes later I realized something.

"Wait a damn minute, what the hell are you doing here?" I demanded and twisted in my seat to glare at him.

He shifted and tried to hide a grin, "I don't know what your talking about."

"Oh yes you do! If you could you could keep your anti-social ass in the underworld forever you would! So what are you doing driving me to Forks, from Serene, the place you despise." I gasped, "Did my father send you?"

His expression was answer enough.

"Who does he think he is sending an escort for me? I can take care fo myself. Was my 'I fucking hate you' speech not enough for him?" I demanded shrilly.

He winced and rasped out, "Alright! Alright! I know your pissed but don't take it out on my poor ears! You have abused them enough!" At my furious glare he rushed out, "He wanted to make sure that they," He jerked his thumb over his shoulder, "Didn't try anything. We have been really worried about you. I know you don't want to here it but its true. Daniel has been an even bigger pain in the ass. He was pissed that your dad wouldn't tell him where you were. Dante missed you too. I imagine we will be having a children of the big three pow wow soon."

I just glowered out the window.

"So tell me about your boyfriend." He grinned, "Seeing as Daniel is out of the picture for the time being it is up to me to give the go-no-go."

"His name is Jacob Black. He is the beta of the Quilete pack and is supposed to be alpha but he hasn't taken the position yet. And don't you even _think_ about _looking_ at him!" I yelled.

He shifted and tried to hide a smile, "Well thats going to be hard seeing as I am going to be staying with you for a little bit."

"Whose 'little bit? My 'little bit', your 'little bit' or the gods 'little bit'? Because they aren't the same thing!" I twisted in my seat to glare at him.

He grinned, "I don't know what your talking about, dear." He mimicked Hera.

"Oh my gods. Don't even start that." I groaned. She doesn't like me very much. Something about Zeus sleeping around again. She like Daniel, but something about me irks her.

I try my best to be a pain in the ass.

"So tell me about the rest of the pack. I need to know what i'm being put into." He sat up straight andd adopted a look of the up most concentration.

I laughed and proceeded to tell him how the pack is.

* * *

We pulled into my driveway and I hopped up and walked to the door, Nick following me.

"You know, knowing you I expected something a little more...flashy." Nick said thoughtfully. I rolled my eyes and stepped inside. I turned on the light only to let out a shriek and drop my bag. Nick rushed forward to grab me when I stumbled.

I brushed his hands off and put mine on my hips, "Are you trying to give me a fucking heart attack?" I demanded. Jacob, Quil, Embry, and Leah were sitting on my couch playing video games when I walked in. They were looking wearily at Nick now. Jacob got up and walked over to me, eyeing Nick the whole time.

When he reached me he pulled me into a hug, checking for injuries, "How'd it go?"

"As expected. Stupid assholes." I muttered into his chest as he stroked my hair.

"So you brought a tag-a-long?" Leah asked rudely.

"Whats your problem wolf?" Nick demanded.

"I'm the best friend. Its my responsibility to make sure she doesn't cause harm to herself. She isn't the best judge of character." She told him and crossed her arms.

Jacob turned around and gave her an incredulous look, "I actually think it's my job."

She waved him off, "We just want you to think that."

He rolled his eyes but returned to checking Nick out.

I huffed and pushed away from him. I grabbed Nicks ear and drug him over to Jacob.

"This is Nick. Nick, this is Jacob. Happy?" I introduced and raised a brow.

"And who is Nick?" Jacob asked slowly.

"Nick is the son of Hades. So my cousin-ish person but not really. He is going to be staying with me for a little bit." I explained. Jake nodded and held his hand out.

Nick looked at it for a moment before taking it and shaking it. They stepped away from each other and Jake wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Son of Hades? Is that the god of the dead?" Quil inquired. I rolled my eyes and pulled Jake to the couch and sat down.

Nick grinned devilishly, "Yup. Well and the underworld."

Jacob leaned down to whisper in my ear, "Where the hell did you find this guy?"

"He was found in a fire on the doorsteps of the Greek Orthodox Church." I stage-whispered.

"Oh shut the fuck up." Nick exclaimed, "I was not."

I mouthed 'oh yes he was' at Leah. She laughed and he looked at her suspiciously.

"This is the new best friend? Bri is not going to like that." He teased.

The pack stiffened and Leah got a sour look on her face. He laughed loudly, "I see you've met the crew!"

"The crew?" Embry asked.

"Thats what we called them. The two leading prides." He explained and sat down in a chair.

"So what are you staying here for?" Jake asked.

"Yes Nick, what are you staying for?" I asked pointedly.

"You know the rebellion? Well theres more to the story..."

* * *

**_*Authors note_**

**_Sorry it took so long to update. I'm having some personal problems. _**

**_Anyways, what do you think?_**

_**Review!**_


End file.
